1. Field
The present disclosure relates to technology for a wireless communication terminal to roam between wireless access points in a wireless local area network (LAN), and more particularly, to an apparatus for setting a roaming parameter and a method for the apparatus to set a roaming parameter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of means are being applied for roaming or a handover of a terminal using a wireless LAN between wireless access points. Since a mobile communication network is fundamentally based on the assumption of inter-cell roaming, a mobile communication terminal receives various parameters for roaming from a base station and performs inter-cell roaming accordingly.
However, unlike a mobile communication network, a standard for roaming between access points, etc. is not defined for a wireless LAN, and thus a wireless LAN has a problem in that a determination related to roaming should be made by a terminal alone. For this reason, some business wireless LAN services employ a method of providing thresholds for scanning and roaming to a wireless LAN terminal through an agent installed in the terminal and a server in a network. However, in such a method, a threshold determined according to a network configuration, such as the design of a cell in a network, is uniformly applied in general, and thus there is a limitation in considering performance of a terminal or service requirements. In particular, since difference in performance among terminals is not taken into consideration in existing methods, a roaming threshold is determined according to a terminal of the lowest performance. Therefore, there is a problem in that unnecessary scanning and roaming occur.